New Beginings
by Destiny Dreamer1
Summary: Everyone has been forgetting about the Clow Cards and all that happened...but what happens when someone comes back, and needs help involving the cards?
1. Forgotten Friend

New Beginnings

Prologue - Forgotten Friend

By- Destiny.Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS blah, blah, blah

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm starting TOTALLY over LoL. When I was reloading this chapter, I realized how messed up the format of the whole fic was! I feel stupid…The same chapter was posted twice! Any ways, read and I hope you like it.

"Ja ne, Tomoyo!" Sakura called to her best friend as she walked towards her moped. Graduating out of junior high and into high school had also upgraded Sakura's roller-skates into a moped. She had also (again, I know, VERY HARD!!) forgotten about all of her card-capturing days. Syaoran and moved back to Hong Kong and never returned. Tomoyo's many tapes had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. The only two reminders left, were Kero and Sakura's necklace. But, like everything else, Kero-Chan had left too. He went back to England with Eriol and Suppi-Chan. The pendant Sakura used to wear daily was no at the bottom of the never-ending mess called her room. It was as if everyone was suffering from magic-amnesia. 

Sakura raced through tiny Tomoedo and ended up at the hospital. Seeing the building, Sakura shivered and suddenly became gloomy. Mixed with fear and dread, Sakura trudged through the long white halls, showing her pass to a nurse, then continuing on to a small room. The normally yellowish-white room was now decorated with an assortment of many colorful flowers. The patient, that was currently sleeping, had many admirers. 

"Otou-san?" Sakura whispered. Realizing he was sound asleep, she took out her father's most recent health report. Sakura read to herself, 'Cancer cells spreading throughout the body. Tumor getting bigger. No response to any of the treatments.' Tears started falling freely from her face. 'He's not going to survive,' Sakura realized for the millionth time that day. A doctor walked in, than saw Sakura, crying by her father. 

"So, you read the report? I'm very sorry, and I know how you feel. I lost my daughter to cancer, too. But, I hope you will eventually move on. "

"H-h-how long does he have t-to live?" Sakura managed to choke out.

"It's hard to tell, with cancer especially. I know it seems sudden, but probably two weeks, three at most. Have you talked to your brother yet?" the doctor questioned. 

"Yes, I've been sending him copies of the health reports. They weren't getting better, so Touya must have realized that he would, um, leave sooner or later." She just couldn't get the word die out. Sakura looked at her sleeping father. Did he know he was going to die? "I need to get home. Thank you doctor."

"Of course, Sakura. You are coping very well, especially for being by yourself, with Touya studying in America and everything. Good day." With that, the doctor left. Straitening the many flowers, Sakura got ready to leave, making sure she had a copy of the health report. 

'I better go get some food, before going home,' Sakura thought to herself, referring to the small apartment that she had moved into after her father had moved into intensive care. Leaving the building, Sakura jumped on her moped and headed for a small convenience store. She quickly grabbed some food, then was about to go pay, but ran into someone instead.

"Oh, gomen-nasai, sir. I'm just in such a rush," Sakura apologized.

"It's alright," the young man said, turning around. "S-Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura? Is it really you?" 

Author's Notes: SHORT! Please review!! I'll take flames too, LoL. I think I have a bunch of spelling mistakes, but again, I haven't written in a long time so everything in my head is gone…so ya! Please review, and Chapter One, New Memories, will be out soon, probably in like an hour. ~Destiny.Chan


	2. New Memories

New Beginnings

Chapter One - New Memories

By- Destiny Dreamer

Disclaimer - Why must you ask? I don't own CCS.

Author's Notes: Hey I'm like redoing this fic, so I don't have any reviews *_*, but I think it makes a lot more sense now then it did before…So enjoy!

****

Previously…

"Oh, gomen-nasai, sir. I'm just in such a rush," Sakura apologized.

"It's alright," the young man said, turning around. "S-Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura? Is it really you?"
    
    Now…
    "Uh, yes, that's me, but who are you?"

"You don't remember? It's me, Eriol," he reminded.

"Um…"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura, you must remember me," Eriol insisted.

"Gomen, but I honestly don't know you. Sure you don't have me mixed up with someone else?" 

"No, it's you, Sakura, Mistress of the Clow Cards."

"Gomen again, but I don't know what a Clow Card is," Sakura plainly said.

'What is going on here?!?!?' Eriol asked himself. 'She couldn't have forgotten her whole past, right? That can't be possible, unless some kind of really strong magical force is here…' Eriol continued thinking. "But don't you remember Kero?" Eriol aloud. Sakura was about to answer no, but then stopped. 

'Kero? Why does that sound familiar? Suddenly a strange wave covered Sakura's brain with no remembrance of her childhood. 

"Do you remember anything, Sakura?"

"I-I-I don't know," Sakura replied, now very confused. 

"What about Tomoyo? Doesn't she remember anything?"

"How do you know Tomoyo" Sakura asked, getting suspicious at the mention of her friend's name.

"Um, are you going to buy anything?" The store manager interrupted their conversation. "We're getting ready to close. 

"How about we continue this in the coffee shop across the street?" Eriol suggested. 

"Uh, alright," Sakura agreed, a little unsure about this strange man who claimed to be apart of her past. Once Sakura and Eriol were settled with a couple cappuccinos, they continued the conversation. 

"Right," Eriol started. " So are you sure you can't remember anything from a couple of years ago?"

"Well I remember stuff, but -,"Sakura stopped, as her mind drew a blank of her childhood. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Eriol asked.

"Uh, ya, I'm fine, but I just can't remember anything." Suddenly, an image shot into her head. A young boy of about ten years old was shouting something at Sakura. 'Get the card, Kinomoto!' His amber eyes were flaming and his chestnut hair flew wildly around his face.

"Sakura!" Eriol half-shouted at the girl who was spacing out. 

"Hoe?! What?!" Sakura screeched with a jump. 

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes. Now, are you positive you are all right? 

"I think so. I just pictured a young boy. He had chocolate brown eyes and his hair matched his eyes. What?" Sakura asked, wondering why Eriol was giving a wide-eyed look at her. 

"You just described one of the key people from your card capturing days."

"My what?" Sakura questioned.

"Okay, I'm going to explain something, and it may take a while, so please don't interrupt… (A.N. Basically Eriol explains the whole series but I'm too lazy to do that ^_^;;)…and Syaoran left five years ago. You don't remember any of that?" Eriol asked out of breath. 

"Turns a light on in my head…So that's my life in a nut shell…"

"Uh, ya basically."

"So, now what do I do?" Sakura asked blankly. 

"Hmmm…If you want to find everyone from your past, I could help you…that is if you want to though."

"I guess…It's getting late. Tomorrow's Saturday, so how about we meet at the park at 1:30?"

"Sure, that'll work," Eriol agreed.

"All right, see you then," Sakura called as she walked out of the coffee shop. 

'So when am I supposed to tell her that the love of her life hasn't heard from her in five years and is getting worried?' Eriol mussed. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of power. 'That's weird…' Eriol was disturbed by this strange presence, and got right to work on trying to find out what it was…

-The next day @ the park-

'Sakura, hurry up, this is important!' Eriol thought to himself.

"Here!" Sakura panted as she sprinted into view.

"What, are you running a marathon?"

"No, ::gasp:: I had to run from Tomoyo…she…::gasp::…wouldn't stop…following me…::gasp::."

"Oh, uh k. Any ways, you still get the whole Clow Cards thing, don't you?" Eriol asked.

"Ya, I kind of get it but…" Sakura trailed off.

"What?" Eriol asked suspiciously. 

"You said that you could help me with my past right? So can you practically teach me magic too?" Sakura asked quickly, afraid the answer would be no.

"Well, the magic is already in your blood. What you will have to do is learn how master it, and make it stronger," Eriol explained. 

"So, when do I start?" Sakura asked eagerly. 

"Well that's sudden…but if you really wanted to…how about tomorrow, at my house?" Eriol suggested. 

"Sure!" Sakura jogged off, then jogged back. "Uh, where exactly do you live?" Sakura asked, feeling kind of stupid that she hadn't asked earlier… (A.N. That's the Sakura we all know and love!) She got the directions, then went off to find Tomoyo. She had to tell her best friend about this! Sakura was much happier that day, then she had been ever since her father had become ill. 'Things are looking up!' Sakura thought to herself happily. 

A.N. Yay! Everyone clap for Destiny.Chan because I got the 1st chapter uploaded tonight! LoL Now I get to go study for a MAJOR exam for social studies…I like the Revolutionary War, but I HATE studying! LoL…I'll try and type up the next chapter for next week…Please review! ~Destiny.Chan 


End file.
